Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an electrical junction box and more particularly an electrical junction box to be mounted on a motor vehicle. A bus bar is contained in a casing body of the electrical junction box and an electrical wire connected to the bus bar is arranged along an outer side wall of the electrical junction box to prevent interference between the electrical wire and other parts disposed around the electrical junction box.
Generally, in an electrical junction box to be mounted on a motor vehicle, a bus bar that serves as an internal circuit is contained in a casing body. The bus bar is connected to a relay, a fuse, and the like and is accommodated in a fuse containing section and a relay containing section of the casing body and is also connected to an electrical power source wire inserted into the casing body.
For example, in JP2005-185002A, as shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, a terminal 3 is connected to a distal end of an electrical wire w. An electrical contact section 3a of the terminal 3 is superimposed on an upper surface of a terminal portion 2a of a bus bar 2 disposed in a casing body 1, and the section 3a and portion 2a are fastened and fixed on each other by a bolt B and a nut (not shown), thereby connecting the electrical wire w to the bus bar 2 and drawing the electrical wire w under the casing body 1.
However, when peripheral parts are arranged near a bottom wall of the electrical junction box, when the electrical wire w is drawn downward, the electrical wire w can be damaged due to interference between the electrical wire and the peripheral parts.
The terminal 3 is connected to the distal end of the electrical wire w drawn down under the electrical junction box and formed into an L-shaped configuration. Since the electrical contact section 3b is disposed outside the casing body 1, it is necessary to provide a hood-like cover wall 4a on an upper cover 4 shown in FIG. 8 to contain the electrical contact section 3b. When such cover wall is provided on the upper cover, the upper cover becomes complicated in structure and the cost of dies for forming the upper cover is increased.
On the other hand, JP2006-191784A discloses an electrical junction box in which a wire harness introduction section 5 is integrated with a casing body 1 and projects upward from the casing body 1, as shown in FIG. 9. Such a kind of an electrical junction box requires not only additional space, but also an increase in manual labor as the direction of drawing the wire harness must be manually regulated. Consequently, workability is lowered.